forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Angrath Dree
| refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Angrath Dree was the owner and operator of Old Angrath's Smokehouse in Red Larch, northwest Faerûn, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. She was also skilled in alchemy and sold potions and ointments that she made herself. Description Angrath was a large woman with broad shoulders and strong arms and legs but was growing fat in her old age. When it wasn't tied back, she had wispy halo of long gray-to-white hair surrounding her wrinkled, not-so-pretty face. She walked with a bow-legged shuffle. Personality Even though her glory days were behind her, Angrath was proud to still be useful to Those Who Harp. Abilities Old Angrath had many talents. She was a former warrior who kept her axes sharp (since she used them every day) and was good at throwing daggers. She was also an accomplished sorceress with many spells at her command. On top of all that, she was skilled enough in alchemy to produce potions and ointments. Some of her own elixers, made from herbs she grew in her garden and sap from various trees, were biteabate, brightvigil, softshield, and the quite popular focus potion. Possessions She was the owner of a hilltop just northeast of Red Larch where she ran her Smokehouse business. She had an underground house, three stone smokehouses, and various equipment for operating her business and producing her alchemical mixtures. She kept various healing potions hidden about her dwelling, as well as her favorite escape technique, potions of gaseous form. In addition, she had caches of equipment, weapons, and supplies ready to help out Harpers in need. Activities Angrath made her hilltop available as a meeting place, storage depot, and message drop for the Harpers. Many of the woodcutters that delivered wood to her operation were Harpers and this provided many opportunities to discuss Harper business or exchange coded messages. Her dwelling was littered with what she called "homey trash" (broken wagon wheels, old buckets, tools, etc.) and she used this detritus of the years to hide the scraps of vellum or parchment that carried the messages. Despite the chaotic mess it appeared to be, she knew precisely where every message was stored and could retrieve them on demand. Relationships Enemies of the Harpers, like the Red Wizards of Thay and the Zhentarim, were aware that the Harpers frequented Old Angrath's Smokehouse, so she could no longer hold rare or valuable items in trust because it was too dangerous to risk an attack against her nearly defenseless, one-woman business. Regardless of the danger, she continued to play the role of a Harper "eyes and ears", yet was careful not to learn enough to endanger other harper agents, lest she was captured and her memories probed. No less risky was the fact that some of the messages she held and passed to were purposely vague, cryptic, or completely false in order to test the information pipeline for leaks. Appendix References Category:Experts Category:Sorcerers Category:Warriors Category:Alchemists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Old Angrath's Smokehouse Category:Inhabitants of Red Larch Category:Inhabitants of the Savage Frontier Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants